Enamour me, date me, quiet me
by Dhost
Summary: A series of three drabbles showing how Gilbert's and Arthur's relationship started and developed. RP and headcanon based. Basically just a compilation of three drabble prompts I received on Tumblr.
1. Enamour me

**Name:** Enamour me, date me, quite me

**Author: **Dhost

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and I'm not making any profit out of this, it's just for pure entertainment.

**A/N:** So these were some drabble prompts I received on my RP blog on tumblr and, as they were all for the same pairing and matched quite well, I decided to upload them here as a series of three drabbles.

Some of the details in one oppose the details in the other, but that's because these drabbles were not written at the same time, so please don't mind it.

~~/~~

**Enamour me - My character will ask yours out on a date**

When Germany declared it was break time, all the nations sitting around England quickly got up and went out the room, leaving paper notes and documents behind on their hurry to have a few minutes to relax. The Brit scoffed at their reckless behaviour while he neatly organized his notes and put them on his briefcase, but he couldn't say he wasn't already used to it.

That's why when someone pulled the chair left empty beside him and plopped down on it his curiosity was immediately picked and he looked to the side to see who was the person that was willingly staying behind. He was even more surprised to see the person was Prussia, since the Germanic nation was usually one of the first out the door.

What was even more odd was the fact he had to look to know it was Prussia sitting there, since the other always made sure to announce his presence wherever he went in the loudest way possible. But this time he just sat there. He wasn't facing Arthur, but he could see the other had a weird look on his face, as if he was examining a thousand of battle plans in his mind and none of them was looking good for him. He was also drumming his fingers on the table, something that Arthur had learned to recognize as a clear sign he was nervous.

Arthur furrowed his brows, more curious than worried.

"What's the matter, Beilschmidt?"

Gilbert cleared his throat but remained quiet for a little while more, until the look in his eyes changed. It wasn't a 'oh now I know what to do' look but rather a 'I have no idea on what to do so fuck it I'll just make it up as I go' and Arthur didn't know what to think about that until the other turned to him and said:

"We could go out tonight."

Arthur furrowed his brows further. Was that a question? And had the other come all this way just for that? Why was he asking him in private? Why not wait until Arthur got to the cafeteria so he could invite everyone like he always did? And what did the question had to do with Gilbert's troubled face? It was all so very weird…

"Go out? You mean, for a drink? Yeah, sure. Have you asked the others already?"

"No, not for a drink! No, I mean, yeah, we can go for a drink if you want but that's not what I meant. And the others aren't invited! It will be just the two of us, you know?"

Gilbert shot him a glare, silently praying the other would get the hint. It had been decades since the last time he had even considered calling someone out for a serious date and he had no idea how to deal with these things anymore. He was feeling awful, too exposed, the fear of rejection trying to work its way inside him. He wanted the other to just end it already, but of course he would have no such luck, Arthur looked more confused than ever.

Gilbert groaned.

"I want us to go out just the two of us! Come on, Kirkland, it's not that fucking hard to understand!"

No change in expression. Gilbert looked away when he felt his face heating up - There was no way he could get himself to be more clear than that - and was seriously considering hitting Arthur with a chair when he heard the other let out a dragged 'Ooohhh'.

Gilbert _was_ going to hit him with a chair.

"Are you asking me on a date, Gilbert?"

Gilbert fidgeted, the actual words making him feel uncomfortable. A part of him was making a damn good job on convincing himself the other would say no, that he was a idiot for asking, that he had surely understood the brit's signs wrong and how in the hell did he think this was a good idea to begin with? He laughed, to try and make things seem less serious than they were.

"Oh, finally! Took you this long to figure out, Dummkopf?"

Arthur looked speechless for a second and that made Gilbert lose his courage, he got up quickly, mumbled a 'just forget about it, okay?' and was turning to leave when he felt the other grab his arm.

"Where the hell you think you are going, you idiot?"

Gilbert just shrugged, he didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to get out of there and forget this had ever happened. He felt Arthur pulling on his arm again.

"Look at me, dammit!"

He didn't want to, but he turned around to face the other. Arthur let go of his wrist and a smile appeared on his face.

"I'll go out with you."

"…You will?" - It was Gilbert's turn to look at the other wide eyed, but as soon as his mind was able to process what was happening he coughed and quickly added:

"I mean, of course you will! You wouldn't be stupid enough to miss out on a date with the awesome me!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, but he knew the other was just trying to mask his relief by being his usual jerky self. It was good for the prussian, though, that Arthur thought this was extremely cute or their date would be over before it even began.


	2. Date me

**Date - I'll write about our characters going on a date**

****Arthur had been a perfect gentleman. Or, at least, he had tried, because Gilbert had thought the other's actions were so amusingly cute that he just _had_ to mess with him. Of course that hadn't made the Englishman happy.

Now they were sitting at the table of a small restaurant, waiting for their food to arrive, and the Brit had his head turned, glaring at some random spot of the room and refusing to look at Gilbert. Pffft, he was not sorry.

Gilbert wasn't good with this romance thing. Hell, he wasn't good with anything that involved developing a deeper connection with other human being and he knew that. He was nervous, as much as he didn't show, so he retorted to mess with the other, because that was something he was comfortable with.

But still, they _were_ on a date, it had taken England a long time to sort out his feelings enough to actually consider asking the other out, and an even longer time for Gilbert to sort out _his_ feelings and accept it, so he didn't want to keep the other mad at him for long. He kicked him under the table, not with too much force, just enough to get his attention. And, with a little jump and an even nastier glare, he got it.

"What in the bloody hell was that for?"

Gilbert smirked.

"Pay attention to the awesome me."

"I was paying attention to the "awesome you", until the "awesome you" started acting like a jerk, so no, thank you."

"But I _am_ a jerk, thought you'd know that by now."

"Bugger off"

Gilbert let out a happy laugh.

"You want me to act like a good boy on a date? Fine, I can do this romance thing, no problem."

Arthur's only reaction was to raise an eyebrow, clearly not believing the other. Gilbert put his elbows on the table, rested his head on his hands and stared at Arthur. After a while, he said:

"So, do you come around here often?"

A small smile appeared on Arthur's lips.

"That's your idea of romance? Bad pickup lines?"

"Hey! This isn't a bad pickup line, it's a classic!"

Arthur knew the other was just trying to distract him so he wouldn't stay mad at him anymore, but he found himself letting Gilbert's trick work. It was their first date, after all, no point in letting the other's childish personality ruin it. The smile on Arthur's face grew a little.

"Oh please, if you're trying to be classic, there are plenty of other lines that are better than this one."

Gilbert grinned.

"Oh come on, I bet you that my awesome pickup lines are way better than anything you can come up with!"

Arthur tilted his head. That was clearly a challenge, which was, as weird as it sounded, a kind of peace offering between then. After thinking for a moment, he grinned as well.

"Loser has to pay the whole dinner?"

"Deal!"


	3. Quiet me

**Quite me - My character will calm yours down**

There were a few things that Gilbert could expect to encounter when he had just woken up: He could find an empty bed and an Arthur in different stages of getting ready for work, or even gone already. He could find the Brit sitting beside him, working on his laptop or reading a book. And, in much rarer occasions, he could find a still sleeping Arthur, peacefully enjoying a day off after much time.

One thing he didn't expect, however, was to wake up to see Arthur having what could just be described as a downright panic attack.

"Artie?" he called out in response to the noise he heard coming from downstairs and that had woke him up. It sounded like World War III was happening in there and he had enough experience to tell, so when the other didn't answer he quickly hopped off the bed and ran downstairs. And what he saw wasn't really different from World War III.

The whole living room and dining room were in a complete mess: with chairs and cushions thrown all around, cabinet doors open, vases tumbled over and boxes with their content sprawled out. And, if the noises coming from the kitchen were any indication, the room was in the process of being put in the same way.

"Just what in the freaking fuck happened here?" He murmured while making his way hurriedly to the kitchen. He could now hear Arthur's voice coming from there, repeating the same sentence over and over again – "They are not here, they are not here" – Which only made him even more worried and, frankly? A bit scared.

It was indeed Arthur making all that mess, running around and opening cabinets and throwing pans and pots around and was that one of his favorite tea cups he practically smashed to the sink? Okay, things were definitely serious.

It took him four times, but Gilbert finally yelled loud enough to make the Englishman turn around and look at him. He had a mad look on his face and tears pooling on the corner of his eyes and _that _made Gilbert really scared. He couldn't even remember the last time he had seen Arthur cry while sober, so he asked in the most soothing tone he could manage.

"Please, tell me what happened so I can help you, what did you lose?"

His answer was a pained cry.

"I didn't _lose_ anything! They are gone! They disappeared!" He made a motion to turn around again and resume searching, but Gilbert was able to hold him by his shoulders and keep him steady, even though the other was still trashing around.

"Arthur, stop!" He tried, even though it didn't work. "What disappeared, tell me what it is so I can help yo-"

"_No_, _you can't! You can't help! You can't see them!_"

"See _what_?"

"The fairies! And flying mint bunny and the unicorn and…! I can't find them! They are gone, all of them!"

That panicked tears had started to fall now and he was thrashing more than never, trying to get himself free to continue searching, but Gilbert held him even though the other had started clawing at his arms to make him let go. He was thinking, trying to understand the situation. It was true, he couldn't see the magic creatures, but he had given up doubting their existence a long time ago. As far as he knew those creatures had always been around Arthur, never going too far away, from generation to generation. They were his best friends, as he had said multiple times, they loved him. And Gilbert would dig his own grave if they had just gone away like that without a word, there should be another explanation. But Arthur was too freaked out to help him with that.

Words and reasoning didn't seem to calm him down in the least, so Gilbert started to lose patience. He had one last resort and, channeling all his years in the army, he quickly hit both of his hands on the side of Arthur's face, causing him to let out a '_bloody hell!_', and making use of the fact the shock had woke him up a little, he yelled:

"_Arthur Kirkland, you are the representation of motherfucking United Kingdom, so stop that pansy whiny weep right now and do as I say: Calm. The fuck. Down! You hear me, soldier!?"_

Okay, so maybe He had gotten a little carried away, but the important was it had worked. Arthur was still scared, but at least the tears had stopped falling, he had stopped fidgeting and seemed more focused, looking at Gilbert angrily.

"You slapped me, you son of a cunt!" He complained, but didn't seem like he was caring all that much, since it had helped him stop panicking and Gilbert's hands were still holding his face, more tenderly and caressing his cheekbones a little.

"I had to. You were scaring the fuck out of me. Now stay focused, don't freak out and answer me: Are you sure they are all gone?"

"Of course I'm sure they are all gone! What do you think I am? A fucking idiot?" He started complaining but Gilbert shushed him.

"Just making sure. You checked the garden? The neighbours' gardens? The street?"

After all the annoyed affirmatives, he just nodded.

"Okay, moving on, are you sure they didn't tell you anything about going away for a while? Or left a note, or, I don't know, a message written in fairy dust or whatever?"

"Yes!" Was his prompt response, but then he stopped and thought a little. "I mean, I don't know, I don't remember they telling me anything and I found no note and… Where would they even go?"

"Hell if I know… The annual reunion of magic creatures, maybe?"

He meant that jokingly, but suddenly Arthur's eyes went wide.

"… You are not going to tell me there is an actual annual reunion of magic creatures, are you?"

Arthur scoffed.

"Of course not, but they sometimes go to the birthday of one of their friend's, specially Norway's, but they usually tell me or invite me to go with them…"

"Well, maybe they told you, but you didn't hear or didn't understand. Why don't you give Norway a call?"

That's what he did, while Gilbert navigated through the mess in the kitchen and found the things he needed to cook them an English breakfast. He just didn't dare to make the tea, as Arthur had forbidden him of doing so.

As it turned out, the fairies had indeed gone to Norway for the birthday of a friend. Apparently, they had warned Arthur the night before, but the Brit was already half asleep and didn't remember the conversation in the next morning. When he came into the kitchen, there was no sign of the panic he was in just moments ago. He sat down and reached out to grab a toast, but Gilbert pulled the plate away from him.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, just waiting for the: 'Thank you Gilbert for being so awesome and thinking about everything and saving my sorry ass from spiraling into craziness' and all that".

Arthur furrowed his brow.

"You know, I was actually going to thank you, but you just lost your chance for being an annoying prat. Now gimme that."

"Nope. You are not going to touch a crumble of my food before thanking me."

"Excuse me? It's my house, so this is my food."

"Nope again, these were your _ingredients_. I prepared them, so now it's _my_ food, and you're not touching jack before thanking me."

Arthur exploded into a stream of curses.

"Yeah, love you too, now say it."

The Englishman still kept fuming for a while, but he really was thankful for having the other there with him at that moment and he knew that Gilbert really did deserve it.

"… Thank you."

He expected Gilbert to make a big deal out of it, tease him and all, but the other just slid the plate back and smiled at him. Despite the act, he was just really glad everything was okay again.

"Yeah, love you too, now pass me the eggs."

Arthur smiled back at him and _then_ things were completely okay again.

Until the next fight, that is.

~~/~~

The end.

I really hope you all liked. Think you can tell which one I wrote first because of the change in style, but meh...

Reviews, pretty please?


End file.
